voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Revolving Doors
Origins One can only assume that this Anima came by from Katya's rework and unlike Alex's brother's. Although very similar to another ability brought forth by Sweet Dreams with a quite literal clear advantage, as in the advantage is clear in color. A very straightforward ability with more applications than meets the eye. Appearance Revolving Doors ''shares a slender, tall humanoid form similar in that of its user Alex. It appears to take a robotic representation of a mix between a hotel bellboy and business casual, in the high collar jacket appearance and preformed flat cap likeliness. The red and maroon color palette of ''Revolving Doors ''reflects that of Alex's preferred suit jacket style and takes it to his road warrior meets professional casual style. All this along with the appearance of supposed sunglasses entirely covering a possible picture of the ability's eyes, which is deemed unsure if it even has any. '''Personality' Although Alex has quite a lot of personality Revolving Doors doesn't express much of it itself and responds to Alex's commands willingly and without question. Revolving Doors ''also doesn't show much expression on its face whatsoever and from all of this is thought not to have its own intelligence, which in consideration isn't necessary from an ability. Like any ability it shares its user's expression using body language when applicable and seems to be all it has in doing so. '''Ability Information' More in use for evasion, Revolving Doors still can fight back similarly to other slender humanoid abilities. However Alex still prefers to fight himself rather than have his ability do so instead. He prefers to use Revolving Doors ''to give him the advantage first before using it to attack head on as he knows it isn't terribly strong on its own. '''Entry Manifestation' The meaning behind the joke of clarity in its origins, Revolving Doors has the ability to manifest doors that appear to lead into a void. These doors may appear on any surface, as in walls, ceilings, and floors, or even in the air itself. Even as an ability no one can see this happen unless they are facing the doorway as the "door" itself into this void is entirely transparent. Despite this Alex and Revolving Doors itself can hide behind these clear doors as a means to appear as if nothing is there. Viewing the "door" from either side still produces transparency while only the user and the ability itself are hidden while behind it. Revolving Doors ''does not need to pull the doors open itself as Alex can do so, similarly to how its inspiration works as Bruno Bucciarati can pull the zippers on Sticky Fingers himself. Where the doors open up really depends on Alex, but when used on a surface that is specifically a wall he tends to use the door to open up to the adjacent side of the wall, which when done does not show a void but does show the other side. If there is a confirmed other side of the door, either it be seen as the void or not, then anything sent into the opened path with exit out the designated other end. While Alex may open doors to do this, even if someone sees only void within, does not mean that he couldn't have opened a door behind them for something to exit and strike them with. The only limitations on door placement is that Alex has to exit somewhere within the relatively immediate area. '''Pathing Intuition' Revolving Doors ''has the intuition of interior navigation around Alex and offers him instinctual knowledge of buildings he enters. Upon entering any interior area, without looking at any legend or guide, Alex gains the floor plans and blueprints of the building passively. While this may negate the need of the navigation aspect of Way Beyond he does not know where things that do not normally reside in the building are like Way Beyond could. This way Alex knows exactly which path to take to an objective within and also the nearest exit at any given time. The '''Pathing Intuition '''has broad uses for its capabilities but the only limitation clearly being that it only works withing buildings and interior structures. '''Gateway into Reality' Alex can use Revolving Doors to make what could be doors essentially into windows and make any solid surface transparent itself. While this may not be terribly useful it does aid in providing visual aid to something just out of sight while in a vehicle, knowledge of contents in inaccessible containment, or even something as specific as making the aperture in a camera clear in order to destabilize a photo. The clear picture is one way in that anyone looking from the other side only sees what solid surface should be there. An example being that Alex could use Revolving Doors to make an entire car clear and only those within the car would see it as transparent, anyone on the outside sees only the typical car. The durability of the surface then made clear does not diminish, meaning Alex could arm said vehicle's entire window surface with armor to the point of 0% visibility through them and still make all components clear. This would also confuse anyone outside as they see the vehicle with essentially no windows yet still being perfectly driven. Alex has found this ability of ''Revolving Doors ''to especially help in security systems and equipment cost as he essentially doesn't need any.Category:User Abilities Category:Other Characters